


Ice Cream

by savaged



Series: TF2 Seasons Prompts [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had been careful, he would have seen Sniper following him from the corner of his eye. But Scout was not, and Sniper wasn't a saint at all- They end up caught in each other sight in the middle of a mission, alone in an abandoned resupply room where, well, things get hot. Soldier interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> *Galah: Noisy fool, named after the bird of the same name.

 

Oh, poor Scout. The red cheeks and damp hair of the boy running through the trashy esplanade betrayed him on how much he needed to take a break. His heart, pumping fast and loud about to explode, stopped him from the career to the enemy's base making him lean against a wall for some minutes. It was a small and quiet resupply room from where he saw the central control point of his own team; a box full of bullets' and such was set against a corner of the concrete and it seemed like no one was nearby.

It had been a busy, slow, weird week. Drops of sweat slid down his wet back, red shirt sticking to his body like sucking the boy's heat; he smelled of deodorant, dirt and sweat, his chest raising up and down with short pants and trousers constantly falling down for he had forgotten to put a belt on today. It was not a big deal since he was the youngest fella, but hormones were _quite_  the deal, and waking up to 3 o'clock in the morning to see himself wet was one of the many things that contributed to put the Scout in a vulnerable place.

In the distance, the call for the Medic of one of his teammates echoed -probably more than a few calls, he judged from the loud voice blasting through his earpiece loud and clear; 'Five minutes left in the mission. Five minutes left in the mission!'  
  
Easy as fuck. Demoman and Soldier were at it. Heavy had the Medic, Pyro would be laughing like a sick fuck behind that mask. All those roasting bodies. All that slick heat, strong dudes sweating their brow enjoying death themselves; imposed violence, they'd soon seize the area, they just needed to hold on some more minutes… He was starting to cool down except from the heat in his mind and… Ah, he tipped his cap with a frown and pushed the baseball bat in his back pocket, why now of any other time? Why a second time today?

"Pallie, what ya' at?" he gazed down at his lap. A bulge, the Scout bit at his bottom lip. They didn't need him now, did they? Mission was almost over! He was so tired, and… Alone. The youth sighed, head back, relaxing against the wall. He threw the gun aside somewhere and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to caress his cheeks.

In his mind a parade of mercenaries riffled, carrying their stupidly serious faces, all slick in sweat and reddened by rough spanking; Soldier leading them, by chance, and a tall man ran his thumb across his lower lip stroking the stubble on his chin- and once he could look up in his fantasy, Sniper's face staring down on him and raising an eyebrow appeared. He snapped his eyes wide open.

"H- hey, watcha doin' 'ere, man!?" an hysterical nervous laugh escaped from his grin as Scout clamped his arms down at his boner, straightening fast. Sniper glared at him from the door of the resupply's room, rolling the cigarette between his lips to one of the corners of his mouth. Scout heard -or maybe imagined- a low hum.

"I- It's not like I wa' slacking off, y'know! Came to… Grab some supplies! The supply room," Scout turned around quickly and bent down to reach for his weapon when one strong arm gripped his wrist and twisted it the way 'round. It shoved him against the wall making him shriek out loud; "I was gonna go right away. I swear. Please, don't tell anyone…"

The aussie chuckled so damn low it vibrated in the bottom of his throat as he shortened the gap left between them, his rifle behind him, a strong beer smell and look dirty as fuck- Scout could see despite the jacket how the sweat had messed up the armpits of his red shirt. Not so sure what he was about to do anymore if the Aussie came any closer, Scout stayed still, breathing the same hot air from the lips holding that lit up cigarette.

"G'day, galah" he peered down at Scout's hips thanks to his falling trousers; "everyone dying out there for you to get a wank back 'ere?"

"I- No, that's… Ah!" Sniper grabbed a handful of the unattended, left alone erection of the runner and cupped him. His rasp stubble scraped Scout's neck when he pushed against him striving for a lick.

"Loik I ain't gonna have a lend of you, luv."

Scout's eyebrows met in his brow as he opened his mouth about to groan when Sniper sneaked a gloved dirty hand inside of his pink underpants. Well, fuck, they weren't fucking pink at first! They messed up the laundry and they were originally red!

"Aye, f-faggot! Stap touching!" Scout shoved Sniper away from him and tucked his length into his pants again, adverting his glance, wriggling. "Look, don't touch okay? 'M not your freaking sex doll."

"Sorry, mate. Not to say we all be wankas, but's pretty stressful. Also-" Sniper pointed Scout's hands covering his open zipper, pants wrinkled around because of the growing boner. "Ya' could use some help on tha'."

The aussie crossed his arms and so did Scout. He looked like a pissed off kid who had been caught masturbating; the thought made Sniper smile widely as he threw the rifle beside him, lost the jacket and stripped the red shirt off him as quickly as Scout realized what the man was about to do.

"Won't tell any fella" Sniper talked, putting the hat and the glasses back on. "But I've been having this, aw, lets say,  _noice_ dreams 'bout you."

Hands ran across his chest and the metallic collar with dog tags hanged on, some scars on his shoulders, marked abs and a mess of curly pubes, trailing a path below his belly button before the leather belt of the gunman's pants. Scout felt his dick throb. He sucked on his bottom lip, unable to look away from the man.

"Lemme see tha' cute blush" Sniper undid the heavy-looking belt. Shit. How had he gotten himself into this? What the fuck was he gonna do, jerk himself in front of the man? Heck-no! That's private! Not like he would do it in front of anyone else than himself, but then again…

It was Sniper. Just a teammate, and he seemed totally okay with it, so mirroring his actions Scout leaned closer against the wall and slowly started to pull his pants a little bit down, just so his pink -goddammit- underwear showed. Only for the Sniper watching. Scout massaged himself with his fingers slowly, huffing; wondering if he also watched people do this through his scope at late night, when no one knew where the hell he was.

"I've got… All… Day… Scout," Sniper growled, making emphasis in each syllabus. Could his voice get any lower? Was that the voice he used to make people come? Holy fuck -did he sex up other team mates like that? "Haven't got any fun in months" just as if he had read Scout's over-thinking mind, "I could fuck you against tha' wall for hours."

Scout licked his dry lips getting shivers picturing Sniper inside him, making love to him against the walls of the abandoned shack. Owning him from behind, so sweaty and rough- the need of him, the sound of skin slamming against skin, the craving he's had watching all of them through the months. He gasped at it, rubbing his dick a little bit rougher, locking eyes with the elder.

"What d'you want from me, huh? Wanna break me?"

"Just a bit," Sniper rubbed his bottom lip with a thumb and threw the cigarette away blowing smoke to the side, so it didn't reach the boy's young face. He stepped on the butt and sparkles fled away, rolling through the ground. In the middle of the obnoxious silence -untouched of the rattle of weapons being fired- Scout panted raising his chest up and down, cheeks blushing red; and Sniper just smiled, entertained, surprised of each expression. He studied the factions, the squint of Scout's eyes, the gentle opening of the mouth with low, long silent moans, and he found each damn thing beautiful on its own.

He touched himself. Rubbing and pulling at the hips of his pants, approaching the punk.

"Aye, turn around- Will ya, wanka?"

"F-fuck" Scout put his hands away and proceeded to lie a cheek on the concrete wall, licking and biting and gritting his teeth in order to ignore his boner as Sniper sighed, cupping him from behind, the gloved dirty hand now massaging him and feeling the private parts of his body that hadn't felt similarly in weeks. It felt like that when it came to the seemingly experienced man, Scout thought in the mess that his mind was.  
  
"Feels good, sweetheart?"

A humming sound came out of his pressed lips. Stirred neurons, the boy threw his head back and found Sniper's broad shoulder in which he rested, feeling another hand add to the pleasure and stroke his cock like a mouth was there doing the job. There was nothing that Scout could do to stop it. He was lost in the soft murmurs of the Sniper caressing him, making him feel that they were the only two present in the whole battle field, almost silencing the sounds that approached to the open shack. Scout writhed and moaned grinding against him, sharing waves of foreign heat and starting to drip pre-cum squinting his eyes, whimpering his name.

"Fuck yeah, I-"

"Come for me, luv" Sniper grinned holding him. He pressed his erection against the curve of Scout's ass and a loud shout interrupted him from getting rid of his obnoxious pants.

"PRIVATES?"

The two froze in place, hissing. Scout came into Sniper's fist, closing his eyes seeing white stars as the older man left him hastily to turn around, pulling up the zipper of his pants and making up to a chuckle; "Oi, mate! We were just about to go back."

"What are you two doing here, maggots? Get your weapons and GET GOING. We WON."

"Roight. Mind me helping Scout? He's got a- Problem, he stained his clothes with ice cream."

"What the FUCK was he doing with ice cream here, anyway? We're in the MIDDLE OF A BATTLE, for fuck's sake!"

Sniper nodded, silent. He waited until Soldier looked at him over and over again and then decided to retire growling, so he could walk back and embrace Scout tightly, giving him a peck in the cheek. "Wanka."

"Fuck off." Scout smiled.


End file.
